A Time of Rememberance
by Morivanim
Summary: Legolas Left Someone behind when he went on the quest but has the jorney changed him so much that she would no longer want him.. (an)better than it sounds
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any LOTR characters and I am not making money off of this so hahahaha you can't sue me:-P  
  
Alqua's POV~~~~  
The shot of an arrow is heard throughout the Greenwood forest. It's loud enough to wake any elf up but it does not this evening for the elves of this forest are used to it, having heard this sound being made every night by myself.  
I have been out here every night for the past two years. It is where we met for the first time and would meet at night in secret before he left and before his father found out about us, and before we were engaged. He's been gone for two years. It's been two years since I last knew he was alive, now all I have is my hope that he still is. Many believe him dead and all tell me to give up my hopes, but I won't. As long as I hold onto my hope I can still believe he is alive.  
I have not slept for long since the day I received his letter telling me he was to go on the quest. When ever the chance that I do close my eyes I see horrible scenes of death and destruction I see my darling Legolas fall and then I awake screaming and crying drenched in cold sweat. I pray that these are just nightmares of things that are not true and not of things that have already passed.  
I get tired and decide to pack up, to go home, and try to rest though like every night before I am sure it will not come.  
  
Legolas' POV~~~~~~~~  
I lay staring at the stars. We are only a short distance probably a third a day's ride from my home land of Greenwood. I can't believe I have been gone for so long. I left so much behind, so much that I've missed and wished for. SO much that I have fought to come home to. But the question of will it be there for me when I come home resides within my mind.  
"Legolas, my friend, what troubles your mind this night?" Aragon asks.  
"Nothing but matters of the heart, mellonamin"I reply with a sigh.  
"Tell me Legolas what is her name and why does she now upset your mind and never before?" Aragon persists.  
"Her name is Alqua"  
"Such a beautiful name" he interrupts  
"Yes a beautiful name to fit a beautiful maiden." I sigh again remembering the bits of her beauty that have not faded in my mind over this long time.  
"But why does she worry your mind so now?"  
"She has always resided in my mind but more so now that I am to see her soon."  
"Ahhhh. so she lives in Mirkwood?"  
"Yes she does."  
"Then what is the problem?"  
"I am afraid she may have given up hope and moved on to another."  
"I see. Do not fret my friend. If she has given up hope it was not meant to be. If she truly is your true love she will be the first to greet you when you return.  
"Thank you mellonamin I believe I shall rest better now."  
"Oh no you won't my friend for it is your watch," with a friendly pat on the back he laid down and I went on watch anxiously awaiting the moment I would once again see my beloved..  
  
a/n: what do you think? Dislike it? Hate it? Want to kill me for writing it? Your choice do you want me to continue it or not? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! I'm writing again. I know I'm a horrible person for making you wait ..wait that can't be right…. Did I really wait two years! Holly crap! I am so, so, so, so sorry I sincerely hope this was worth the wait, and swear to have the next chapter out soon.. WOW whoever is still reading this after my horrible lapse in writing I dedicate this and the rest of the chapters to you because you are truly loyal and I don't deserve to have you read my crappy story

Legolas POV

As soon as the first light of day had emerged we had all packed and were ready to start back on our journey to my home. My mind could not keep on task, all I could think of was Alqua. Was she as beautiful as I remember? Did she still love me? Would she be there when I returned? I was lucky to Aragorn with me, he was the only reason we were still on the correct path. I had nearly lead us astray several times.

Over the horizon I could clearly see the towering trees and the tall towers of the place I called home. The more of it I saw the lighter my heart became and the worries in my mind began to fade. I stopped, merely gazing at its beauty, we were almost there.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked looking ahead.

"We're almost there." I told him, wistfulness in every syllable I spoke.

When we entered the woods I could feel the unbelieving eyes upon me. It wasn't long before The call was out, "The Prince is home. He has survived!" Smiling I sat up straighter in my seat upon Arod. The Euphoria I felt lasted a few moments before it sunk in. Alqua would know I was home, she would come to see me, I could only pray she had yet to find another. The further into the town we went the more whisperings and announcements began. By the time we had reached the palace it seemed everyone knew we were back, and we were victorious. I saw my Father standing at the top of the steps, guards and court members all around him, old faces and new ones, but there was one face I had yet to see, and it was the only one that mattered.

Alqua

Rest had once again avoided me. I couldn't take it any longer; I stepped out of my bed and dressed in men's riding clothes. They were an old pair of Legolas's. Sneaking out to the barn I let out one of the lesser used horses and mounted bare back, and instructed the horse to gallop as fast as it could. We ran through the forest, farther than I had been in a long time, the wind calmingly whipping through my hair. When the horse had tired it self, we found a stream and the horse drank. I sat below a tree and dozed. My doze soon turned to sleep.

There was fire all around, buildings were burning, people screaming, children crying for parents who were being sliced, and run through. It was chaos, horrible maddening chaos. In the middle of it sat an elf, young by elfin standards. The elf was tied to a stake, and orc running a sharp blade over his skin bringing small shallow cuts to the surface of the elf's skin. When the elf was fully covered in nicks and cuts, various streams of blood pouring from his face neck and body the orc turned the elf's head in my direction having it look directly in my eyes, It was him, it was my Legolas, I saw his mouth move, forming the words 'Amin melalle(1)' I looked at him, unable to say anything. Before I even had the chance to the orc brought the blade to his neck and then detached Legolas's head from his body.

I shot up, breathing hard and sweating profusely. 'It was just a dream, only a deam' I repeated to my self over and over. When I had finally calmed I realized the sun was out, and the horse I had borrowed last night was no where to be found. I assumed the horse had headed back to the stables and begrudgingly made my own way back to the palace.

I had obviously gone even farther than I had believed at first. It couldn't have been too late in the morning when I had left my sleeping spot, yet it had taken much of the day to return to the palace on foot. I had however taken note of the fact that much of the town was missing or seemed to be in some sort of shock. The closer I got to the palace the more excited people seemed to be getting. I had to shove my way through the crowd in order to make my way to the steps leading to the palace. When I finally reached the steps I noted two horses and a few ponies I had never seen before, making my way up the steps , looking at my aching feet the whole way. I noticed a silence befall the crowd, which not moments before had been teaming with life. I looked behind me and noticed many anxious faces, turning back I looked to the top of the steps and soon realized the reason for all the commotion. There stand along side the King, were 4 hobbits, a dwarf, a man, and last standing directly next to the King, the face I had so long prayed to see again, was Legolas.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Legolas 

We walked up the stairs; I was the last to reach the top, only half believing that I was seeing my family again. When I stopped in front of my father I stared at him for what seemed like forever, taking in every curve of his face and each new line that had been placed on is face, over these long years. The next thing I knew I was trapped in a tight embrace, safe in my father's arms, tears of joy running down my face.

"These two years have been longer than the tens of thousands of years I have lived before them" my father whispered in my ear, holding back his own tears.

I couldn't say anything I merely pulled back from my father's embrace and smiled, then took my rightful place beside him, his arm still around my shoulder as he made to speak to the people of Greenwood. As he spoke I looked out in the crowd, the town seemed to have grown tenfold since I had last seen it. So very many new children had been born and so many had seemed to grow, they were all so happy, smiling, and chatting. It seemed odd when the noise they had created suddenly dimmed and a pathway was being created within them. I looked toward where the crowd parted at the bottom of the steps and noticed what had caused the commotion. There looking down at her feet and grumbling was the one person I had looked for from the moment of my arrival.

She seemed to have also noticed the silence, that everyone including my father had decided to participate in, and turned to look behind her. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion she turned to face us, and my breath left me all at once. Her face dirtied and flushed, from what I could only guess, her hair matted with a few leaves. She looked exactly as she had the night I had met her, rumpled and frustrated to the point of annoyance, yet radiating beauty beyond that of even Arwen or Galadriel. She had not changed at all

* * *

Alqua 

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. He was back, here, with me, safe. I couldn't seem to move, and I didn't want to. I wanted to stand here and stare at him. I didn't want to run to him and find out if he was real or not. If I did he might fade away, like in my dreams. Against my wishes my feet began taking me toward him. The pain in feet disappeared along with all my rational thinking and my breath. With each step that took me closer to him, my anxiety grew. 'What if this was a dream?' I couldn't stop myself, I had to find out.

Finally after what seemed to be days I stopped in front of him. I saw my fear, anxiety, anticipation and hope all mirrored in his eyes. I saw the way his throat moved as he swallowed, his Adams apple bouncing slightly. I lifted my shaking hand and heard a slight gasp resonating near me, but I didn't know or care where exactly it had come from or from how many people. I placed my hand on his cheek and came in contact with smooth, solid skin. He was real. It wasn't a dream, he was truly home. I looked in his eyes, and saw his smile there, reassuring me had had the same fears of this all being a dream, and I couldn't hold out any longer, I threw my body at him, my arms finding there way around is neck, my lips finding his in a passionate kiss, of love and reunion. I felt his arms around my waist holding on as if I was the only thing holding him to the earth, it wasn't working though. The moment our lips had touched we were both gone lost in our own world, of happiness.

The kiss ended far too soon, but left us both smiling and euphorically happy. The king had begun to speak again, but I wasn't listening, I had placed my head on Legolas' shoulder and was content to listen to his breathing.

* * *

A/N: Okay well this seemed a good place to end it… I had originally planned on having this story go on longer but I'm not sure where to go with it at the moment or if I should go on with it at all, so this is where I need readers to review… what do you think should I keep going with this? Any suggestions for ideas?...as always read and review please! 


End file.
